A Love Like Mine
by spring-pastel
Summary: Honey, how would you like to have a time on the town tonight? We can go where you wanna go. So cutie, what do you say? I'll pick you up around 7 or 8. SULAY.


title: a love like mine  
>cast: sulay<br>lenght: error 404  
>genre: not found<br>rating: ?  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> title by plugin stereo's song title  
>warning: ooc, absurd, tidak sesuai eyd, typos.<p>

.

a/n: inspired by my own chat with bf lol.

* * *

><p>.<p>

2014/06/13(Fri)

AM 11:51 **Junmyeon**: _Hai_  
>AM 11:53 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Bales dong_  
>AM 11:56 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Sombong banget nih  
><em>PM 12:01 **Yixingie**: _Bacot_ _nih_  
>PM 12:06 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Lama_ _banget balesnya_  
>PM 12:07 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Ini siapa_ _sih?  
><em>PM 12:07 **Yixingie**: _Ganggu_ _banget tau gak  
><em>PM 12:08 **Junmyeon**: Keep smile _aja deh :)_  
>PM 12:08 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _._  
>PM 12:09 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Jawabnya pake titik gitu, bikin gemes_  
>PM 12:10 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Wah, marah nih ya  
><em>PM 12:11 **Junmyeon**: _Bales dong :(_  
>PM 12:12 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Xingieee_  
>PM 12:12 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Yixingieeeeee :(_

"Heh, Yixing."

"Ya?"

"Ambil itu hp, atau gue banting?"

"Kenapa, sih, Lu?"

"Berisik tau gak."

Yixing mendengus, lalu meletakkan bukunya yang masih terbuka secara terbalik di atas meja. Tangannya segera meraih ponselnya yang terus bergetar sehingga menimbulkan suara '_drrrt'_ yang mengganggu. Atau tepatnya hanya mengganggu Luhan.

"Siapa suruh belajar satu jam sebelum ujian," cibir Yixing.

2014/06/13(Fri)

PM 12:20 **Yixingie**: _Dasar_ _gila_  
>PM 12:21 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Kirain ngambek :D_  
>PM 12:22 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Lagi belajar_, _tolong jangan ganggu, oke?  
><em>PM 12:22 **Junmyeon**: _:(_  
>PM 12:23 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _:)_  
>PM 12:23 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Lewat_ emoticon _aja senyumnya manis banget_  
>PM 12:24 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Gak gombal loh_  
>PM 12:25 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Yixing?_  
>PM 12:26 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Kok malah_ _ngambek lagi :(_  
>PM 12:27 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Aku telpon ya :D_  
>PM 12:30 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Kok nomor kamu gak aktif? :(  
><em>PM 12:31 **Junmyeon**: _Xingieee~_

"Eh? Kenapa hp-nya di _turn_ _off_?"

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Luhan menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

* * *

><p>201406/14(Sat)

PM 6:19 **Yixingie**: _Dimana?_  
>PM 6:20 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Kok masih belom nyampe_  
>PM 6:21 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Weeeeeeiii  
><em>PM 6:22 **Yixingie**: _Junmyeoooon_  
>PM 6:26 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Ya ampun, janjian jam 6 sampe setengah 7 masih belum muncul_  
>PM 6:27 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Niat jalan gak sih?!_  
>PM 6:28 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Minggu lalu kamu juga ngaret ampe jam setengah delapan  
><em>PM 6:28 **Yixingie**: _Dua minggu lalu malah sampai gajadi jalan!_  
>PM 6:29 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Tiga minggu lalu aku gak inget ampe jam berapa, intinya ngaret juga  
><em>PM 6:30 **Yixingie**: _Junmyeon!_

Yixing mendengus, lalu membuang ponselnya ke atas meja. Ia segera menutup gorden kamarnya, lalu berseru dari dalam kamarnya, "Ma, kalau Junmyeon udah nyampe jangan bukain pintu ya!"

Samar-samar, Yixing dapat mendengar balasan '_ya_' dari luar, dan dengan itu ia memeluk bantalnya yang bergambar _unicorn_ lalu memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p>201406/14(Sat)

PM 6:45 **Junmyeon**: _Xingie :(_  
>PM 6:45 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Aku udah jalan dari jam setengah 6, eh taunya macet total  
><em>PM 6:46 **Junmyeon**: _Namanya juga malam minggu  
><em>PM 6:47 **Junmyeon**: _Kamu marah ya?  
><em>PM 6:47 **Junmyeon**: _Pasti marah banget deh :(  
><em>PM 7:00 **Junmyeon**: _Xingiee~ Aku udah di depan rumah kamu nih  
><em>PM 7:01 **Junmyeon**: _Bukain pintu dong~_

Dengan terburu-buru, Junmyeon segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menekan _bell_ yang terpasang manis di sebelah pintu gerbang rumah Yixing. Ia sesekali melirik ponselnya, berharap Yixing membalas pesannya. Hingga akhirnya, mama Yixing muncul, dan Junmyeon segera tersenyum lebar.

Alih-alih membuka pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan Junmyeon masuk seperti biasanya, wanita berambut hitam sepunggung itu malah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Junmyeon sendiri yang menganga keheranan.

2014/06/14(Sat)

PM 7:18 **Junmyeon**: _Kok mama kamu malah masuk lagi?_  
>PM 7:18 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Mama kamu marah sama aku juga?  
><em>PM 7: 19 **Junmyeon**: _Tapi emangnya aku ngapain?.._

* * *

><p>Yixing mengerutkan hidungnya ketika merasakan sensasi dingin saat menggenggam tangan Junmyeon. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Junmyeon, dan mendapati wajah pemuda itu terlihat pucat. Hal yang tidak Yixing sadari saat bertemu dengan kekasihnya tadi pagi.<p>

"Kamu sakit?" Yixing meremas tangan Junmyeon yang ia genggam. Junmyeon sedikit melirik ke arah tangannya yang digenggam, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Engga kok."

"Bohong." Yixing segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu menyentuh kening Junmyeon yang terasa hangat. "Badan kamu anget. Kita pulang aja deh."

"Aku gak sakit, Xingie."

Yixing mendengus, "Kamu batu banget sih. Pulang, atau aku turun disini?"

Junmyeon menghela nafas, lalu segera memutar setir-nya dan mencari cara untuk putar balik.

Ia memang benar-benar lemah bila dengan Yixing.

* * *

><p>201406/15(Sun)

PM 2:15 **Junmyeon**: _Xingie_ _:(_  
>PM 2:17 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Kamu baru bangun ya?  
><em>PM 2:17 **Junmyeon**: _Iya :(_  
>PM 2:18 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Kok kamu udah pulang sih?_  
>PM 2:18 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Aku kan sakit gara-gara nungguin kamu semalam, jadi aku mau kamu yang ngerawat aku :(  
><em>PM 2:19 **Yixingie**: _Kok kamu sakit salahin aku?_  
>PM 2:19 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Aku kan gak nyuruh kamu nunggu di depan rumah sampai jam 11 malam  
><em>PM 2:20 **Yixingie**: _Lagian kamu tadi langsung tidur, ya aku mending pulang.  
><em>PM 2:21 **Junmyeon**: _Kamu kan bisa ikut tidur sama aku :D_  
>PM 2:21 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _._  
>PM 2:22 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Kamu suka banget sih sama titik :(  
><em>PM 2:22 **Yixingie**: _,_  
>PM 2:23 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Kamu lebih suka sama titik daripada sama aku ya? :(  
><em>PM 2:25 **Yixingie**:_ ,_  
>PM 2:25 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _:(_  
>PM 2:26 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _:D_  
>PM 2:27 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Jawab pertanyaan aku dong :(_  
>PM 2:28 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Itu udah aku jawab_  
>PM 2:28 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Tapi jawabnya cuma koma :(_  
>PM 2:29 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Eh_  
>PM 2:30 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Apa?_  
>PM 2:31 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Nanti sore jalan yuk ;)_  
>PM 2:32 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Kamu kan lagi sakit, gimana sih  
><em>PM 2:33 **Junmyeon**: _:(_  
>PM 2:34 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Tapi aku mau jalan sama kamu :(:(  
><em>PM 2:35 **Yixingie**: _Kamu sakit, dan kita gaakan jalan_  
>PM 2:35 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Final_  
>PM 2:37 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Kalau gitu_  
>PM 2:38 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Kamu main ke rumah aku aja :D_

Yixing mendengus, lalu ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai mengetikkan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, "Halo?"

2014/06/15(Sun)

PM 11:02 **Junmyeon**: _Night Xingie~_  
>PM 11:03 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _:)_  
>PM 11:03 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Ngomong-ngomong, besok tempat makannya balikkin ke aku ya  
><em>PM 11:04 **Junmyeon**: _Yang mana?_  
>PM 11:05 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Yang warna biru. Yang tadi sore aku bawa ke rumah kamu  
><em>PM 11:05 **Junmyeon**: _Oke :D :D_

Junmyeon menghela nafas ketika Yixing tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Ia baru saja akan meletakkan ponselnya hingga tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Junmyeon segera membuka pesan yang baru masuk secara terburu-buru, dan ia mengerutkan keningnya.

2014/06/15(Sun)

PM 11:12 **Jongin**: Hyung_~ Besok bawakan komik yang mau gua pinjem itu ya_

Menghela nafas lagi, Junmyeon menonaktifkan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Ia segera memeluk bantalnya dan memejamkan mata.

Dan keesokkan harinya, Junmyeon tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui ternyata Yixing membalas pesannya semalam.

2014/06/15(Sun)

PM 11:29 **Yixingie**: _Kamu udah tidur ya? Night Junmyeonnie~_

* * *

><p>201406/16(Mon)

AM 7:15 **Junmyeon**: _Pagi Xingie~~_  
>AM 7:18 <strong>Yixingie<strong>: _Pagi_  
>AM 7:19 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Ada kabar gembira loh_  
>AM 7:20 <strong>Yixingie<strong>_: Apa? Demamnya sudah turun ya?  
><em>AM 7:21 **Junmyeon**: _Bukan_  
>AM 7:21 <strong>Junmyeon<strong>: _Kulit manggis udah ada ekstrat-nya! :D  
><em>AM 7:29 **Yixingie**: _._

* * *

><p>an: *run*


End file.
